Crossbow Troubles
by Higgy
Summary: Fill for The Walking Dead Kinkmeme. Prompt was, Daryl has issues using his crossbow sometimes and manages to give himself a black eye.


Daryld been younger hes gotten older that has changed he still appreciates everything Merle had taught him over the years. The best lesson hed barely been a teenager when Merle had taken him out for the weekend, a hunting trip just for the two of them, him eager and almost hopping after Merle as hed set up camp and finally after what felt like ages of getting water ready and a fire going, Merle had let him hold the crossbow for the first time.

s a weapon, it** Daryl remembers nodding along, greedy fingers already snatching at the bow and gazing down the sight. s better than a gun, easier to maintain, you can make your own ammo and quiet, animals donem till they **

**First time hed almost fallen over from the kick back, stumbling back into Merled scowled and then Merle had laughed even harder when he wasnd gone tracking and it had all gone to shit. Merle had allowed him the crossbow so hed stalked a hare, wanting to bag themselves some dinner. Then it had all gone to shit in two seconds flat. **

**The hare went sprinting away, Merle starting pissing himself laughing and Daryl was wincing in pain as he rubbed at his eye. Damned crossbow. Het as far to his left as hes laughter and attempting to hide his embarrassment. **

**He flinches when Merle**Now don** Grumbling loudly he lets his hands fall away, showing Merle his half closed eye and the swelling already starting to form around it. **

**Merlet be there. Daryl asks, wanting to rub at it some more, as if that would help and finding Merle slapping his hand away before he could even think about it. **

**ll have a shiner for a few days, but we Merle chuckles, rubbing his knuckles over Daryl**Now come on dipshit, you gotta learn to use that bow properly and catch us some gotten a system into place over the Winter, they know where each other are instinctively and work effectively as a team. Clearing the houses they squat in each night has gotten easier, even the kid was pulling his weight and helping out, keeping them safe and scoping out every nook and cranny. They prefer not to use guns if they can help it, too much noise and too much trouble usually follows, so as usual he relies on his crossbow for the silent kill.

Walkers fall easily and they step over their corpses as they continue to clear the house, Daryl can hear Rick covering him from behind as he goes to check the last room, reaching out for the door handle with his eye to the sight and ready to fire. He knows Rick can read him, see in his body language when heFuck!t do to allow a walker to slip by him because hes shoulderre safe for the night.

**Daryl flinches when Ricks a testament to how well Rick knows him that he doesn**Yeah **He grumbles, moving his hand up to rub at his sore eye, feeling like an idiot for making an all too common mistake. Kicking at the doorframe he tries to hide the fact that his eye fucking hurts, not wanting to seem weak in front of Rick, give the man a reason to laugh at his ineptitude with his favourite weapon. **

**They comb through the last room, looking for supplies, hunting out any possible food or items they could use for the group. At finding a cracked mirror caked in scum, Daryl reaches out to wipe at the grime, taking a look at his swollen eye and pressing at it with a wince. Damn that thing could still pack quite a punch when mishandled. Grumbling to himself he meets Ricks face. **

**ve not got anything in it.s voice is that same one he uses on Carl, when he wants to help the kid with something but not seem too much like a hovering parent at the same time. It makes Daryl feel ridiculous, but he turns around all the same to let the man look. Ricks face into the light so he can see better. re good.s nothing worth taking with them, unable to meet Rick**Aint my fault, fucking doorframe aint wide just chatting about the weather.

**Glancing up Daryl cans face, more just like friendly banter. It was kind of like Merle**Damn you can handle them if I head out?s worth Rick gives a hollow chuckle, possibly the first instance of laughter I got it, Im at 

**Rick gets a raised middle finger for that one.**


End file.
